Tsumugi Shirogane
Tsumugi Shirogane (白銀 つむぎ Shirogane Tsumugi) est un personnage apparaissant dans [https://danganronpa.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Danganronpa_V3:_Killing_Harmony Danganronpa V3: Killing Hamony] et est une participante au Semestre d'Assassinat Scolaire. Tsumugi détient le titre d'Ultime Cosplayeuse (超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」''chō kōkō kyū no “kosupureiyā”''), bien qu'elle dise ne pas aimer porter ses propres cosplays, préférant que ce soit quelqu'un d'aussi passionné qu'elle qui le fasse. Apparence Tsumugi est une jeune femme assez grande, avec de longs cheveux bleu foncé, ondulant près des pointes, et des yeux bleu-canard. Elle porte des lunettes sans monture avec des branches blanches. Son uniforme consiste d'une chemise blanche, une jupe bleu foncé plissée tenue par des bretelles, allant jusqu'aux genoux et ornée de six boutons blancs au niveau de sa taille. Elle porte un nœud orange, des chaussettes hautes bleu foncé des chaussures marron. Sa veste a deux poches et est ornée des mêmes boutons blancs que sa jupe. Quand elle ne la porte pas, une insigne noire est révélée sur sa chemise, au niveau du sein gauche. Personnalité Tsumugi est une étudiante sérieuse, ayant une façon de s'exprimer généralement douce, polie et en retrait, excepté lorsqu'elle s'emballe au sujet de sa profession ou lorsqu'elle fait des références diverses et incongrues à des manga ou jeux. Une introvertie assumée, elle reste discrète, voire distante, et ignore entièrement les personnes qui lui parlent quand elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Elle appelle tout ce qui la concerne "banal", car elle est persuadée que parmi tous les étudiants, c'est elle qui a l'apparence et la personnalité les plus simplistes. Elle se montre même offensée, doit-on lui dire qu'elle n'est pas si banale qu'elle le dit, semblant pour cette raison presque fière de cet élément de sa personnalité. Elle considère d'ailleurs normal que certains ne la voient pas comme l'Ultime Cosplayeuse, tant tout ce qu'elle fait est basique. Malgré son talent et sa passion pour le cosplay, Tsumugi ne tient pas plus que ça à porter ses propres créations, préférant qu'elles soient portées par une autre personne aussi passionnée qu'elle. Elle montre un dédain particulier pour les personnes faisant du cosplay pour la popularité, et non par passion pour une œuvre ou la pratique. Tsumugi est souvent la première à hurler face à quelconque événement effrayant, bien qu'elle soit habituellement réservée. Elle se montre aussi assez pessimiste, trouvant les choses facilement inutiles et trop dangereuses. Elle semble très douée pour se fondre dans son environnement. En effet, elle change facilement d'avis, et suit toujours les décisions du reste du groupe. Cependant, il semble qu'elle soit aussi capable de contrôler les situations dont elle ait envie, usant notamment de ses charmes. Quand elle se révèle être l'organisatrice de la tuerie, elle se dit peu différente de Junko Enoshima, sa capacité d'analyse et son charisme en moins. Elle est manipulatrice est cruelle, et douée pour se donner l'air innocent au sein d'un groupe. Elle se montre aussi arrogante et hypocrite, brisant ses propres règles de nombreuses fois et inventant ce dont elle a envie au fur et à mesure du développement de la tuerie. Talent Ultime Cosplayeuse En tant qu'Ultime Cosplayeuse, Tsumugi a un don particulier pour le confection de vêtements. Elle sait coudre, utiliser des matériaux, fabriquer des accessoires, et créer ses pièces de A à Z. Sa notoriété lui permet même d'avoir des sponsors pour obtenir de matériaux de très bonne qualité. Cependant, Tsumugi avoue elle-même qu'elle n'aime pas se mettre en avant et porter ses cosplays. Son laboratoire contient pourtant plusieurs décors et matériels pour prendre de photos et mettre en scène ses costumes. Si Tsumugi décide de se cosplayer en quelqu'un de réel, ce qui est contre ses principes, elle fait une crise d'allergie qui lui couvre le corps de plaques rouges, de ce fait, elle n'imite que les personnages fictifs. Pour Tsumugi, le cosplay est un art, et le respecter, lui et ses codes, est vital. Pour cette raison, elle méprise les personnes qui ne se cosplay que pour se mettre en avant. Histoire Passé Participation à Danganronpa Si aucune information directe n'est donnée, il semblerait que Tsumugi ait été une jeune fille normale, sans talent particulier et une énorme fan de la série Danganronpa. Elle voyait chaque participant aux saisons successives comme une source d'amusement sans précédent, au point de vouloir elle-même faire partie de la Team Danganronpa. Elle affirme en faire partie, même si elle n'indique pas depuis quand. Il est sous-entendu lors du Chapitre 6 de[[Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony| Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony]], qu'elle aurait au moins participé à deux Assassinats Mutuels (probablement le 52 en plus du 53). Tsumugi aurait été étudiante à l'académie Lily Rose Girl's Academy (百合薔薇女子学園). Il est possible que cette information ait été, elle aussi, créée par la Team Danganronpa. Le Plan Gopher Une partie de l'histoire que Tsumugi avait inventé avec la Team Danganronpa pour elle et les autres participants était le Plan Gopher. Alors que plusieurs météorites s’effondraient sur la Terre, début d'une apocalypse sans précédent, toutes les plus grandes puissances du monde se seraient rassemblées dans le but de protéger les vestiges de l'humanité en envoyant, entre autres, Tsumugi dans un vaisseau spatial, en sécurité. Tsumugi, comme les autres, aurait refusé ce plan à l'origine, voulant rester sur Terre avec ses proches, et aurait même choisi de volontairement oublier son talent pour devenir une étudiante lambda. Autour de ce moment là, un groupe extrémiste aurait réussi à prendre une certaine ampleur et aurait débuté une "Chasse aux Lycéens Ultimes", traquant chaque ancien participant du plan, pour être sûrs qu'ils ne puissent pas s'enfuir de la planète. Pour lutter contre cette chasse, le gouvernement aurait prétendu la mort des 16 participants du plan, avant de débuter le projet malgré tout. Tsumugi, aux côtés des autres 15 étudiants aurait donc fini sur cette arche géante, véritable forme de l'Académie des Prodiges Condamnés. Suite aux événements du Chapitre 5, Tsumugi est parvenue à faire croire à tous les membres que le plan était une idée de Makoto Naegi de la Fondation Futur, et qu'ils auraient tous été élèves de la nouvelle Académie Kibôgamine. ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' Prologue - Le retour des Ultimes Même si elle est l'instigatrice du Semestre d'Assassinat Scolaire, Tsumugi se réveille aux côtés des autres participants, dans des vêtements normaux et se dirige vers le gymnase. Sur place, elle prétend être aussi confuse et terrifiée par les Exisals que ses camarades. S'il n'est pas certain que Tsumugi ait été affecté par la torche des souvenirs activée par les Monokumers, elle change elle aussi de tenue et devient l’'Ultime Cosplayeuse'. Tsumugi est revue un peu après, dans les couloirs. Elle est là première personne que rencontrent Kaede Akamatsu et Shûichi Saihara. Si elle feint les ignorer au début, elle abandonne pour se présenter à eux quand il commencent à trop envahir sa zone de confort. Elle annonce avec passion son talent, et finalement explique aux deux qu'elle était curieuse de la statue de dragon posée à ses côtés. Après ne pas avoir réussi à conclure quoi que ce soit sur cette statue, ils laissent Tsumugi. Plus tard, elle se retrouve au gymnase après la communication des Monokumers. Monokuma apparaît, et annonce le début du jeu, ce à quoi elle semble être être horrifiée et désemparée. Elle lit les règles, et, comme tous les autres, commence à discuter de celles là dans la confusion la plus totale. Chapitre 1 - Moi et mon procès. Grâce au discours de Kaede qui s'en suit, la tension se calme, et le groupe se dirige vers la bouche d'égout découverte par Gonta Gokuhara espérant se retrouver dehors. Ils arrivent devant un tunnel qui, bien qu'ils se doutent être un piège, a des chances de mener à l'extérieur. Après avoir tenté de traverser la Death Road of Despair (''litt. "La Route Mortelle de la Mort"), et échoué, le groupe se démoralise et certains, dont Tsumugi, abandonnent. Tsumugi se dirige vers les dortoirs, en prétendant être exténuée par cette tentative ratée. Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouve à la cafétéria où Monokuma annonce le premier motif : le premier meurtrier sera victorieux d'office, sans avoir aucun procès. Un accident intervient, et Monotaro, un des Monokumers écrase Monokuma. Pensant alors que le jeu se finit là, Tsumugi et les autres se réjouissent. Cette nuit là, Tsumugi se dirige vers la salle secrète, utilisant le passage dans la bibliothèque, sans être au courant du piège installé par Shûichi pendant la journée : de la poussière a été disposée sur le lecteur de carte, clef pour pouvoir entrer dans la pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur, Motherkuma aurait informé Tsumugi de ce piège, et elle aurait décidé d'utiliser le passage secret des toilettes des filles pour éviter d'orienter les doutes sur elle. Quand le matin arrive, elle retourne à la cafétéria en prétendant être heureuse que le jeu soit fini. Cependant, la nouvelle copie de Monokuma créée la veille arrive, et détruit les espoirs du groupe. Monokuma en profite pour ajouter que si aucun meurtre n'est fait avant deux jours, ils seraient tous tués. Ce motif a à la fois réussi à briser l'unité du groupe, mais aussi mettre sous pression Tsumugi, qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre tous ses participants en un seul coup. Une scène bonus dans le Chapitre 1 montre Tsumugi entrain de vernir les ongles de Kaede, en remerciement pour avoir poli ses propres ongles avant. Rantarô Amami arrive à ce moment là, et affirme qu'il sait aussi appliquer du vernis, il prend alors le relais de Tsumugi, ce qui l'ennuie et l'agace fortement. Le dernier jour de la date limite de Monokuma, Tsumugi se décide à agir, et profite du plan de Kaede pour tuer l’instigateur pour l'accuser du meurtre de Rantarô. Alors que ce dernier est aussi au courant du passage dans la bibliothèque, il est interpelé par des caméras que Shûichi et Kaede ont posé. Ceci alerte Kaede, qui fait glisser un poids le long d'une colonne de livre pour tuer la personne qu'elle croit être l'instigateur d'un coup, mais son attaque échoue. Tsumugi, cachée dans la pièce secrète, remarque cet échec, et ouvre rapidement la porte pour attaquer Rantarô avec un poids identique (en profitant des intervalles de temps des caméras pour ne pas être prise). Une fois son meurtre accompli, elle jette le poids inutile de Kaede dans une poubelle de la salle secrète, dépose le '''Monopad' ensanglanté de Rantarô ailleurs, et repart en vitesse retourner à la cafétéria : là où elle était avant l'incident. Après l'annonce de découverte du cadavre, elle se dirige avec quelques autres participants à la bibliothèque, où elle prétend être choquée de voir le cadavre. Pendant l'enquête, Kaede la questionne sur son talent, en pensant que, peut-être, Tsumugi pourrait se déguiser en l'un d'entre eux pour commettre un meurtre, mais Tsumugi lui prouve que c'est impossible pour elle. Elles se retrouvent dans les toilettes, où Tsumugi lui emprunte ses vêtements et développe une forte réaction allergique (appelée cospox), ce qu'elle affirme avoir dès qu'elle se cosplay en une personne réelle. Lors du procès, les alibis sont interrogés, Tsumugi affirme s'être absentée quelques instants de la cafétéria pour être allée aux toilettes, mais le groupe considère que le temps qu'elle a passé là bas était trop court pour qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle est donc écartée de la liste des suspects, au même titre que Korekiyo Shingûji, Kirumi Tôjô et Miu Iruma. Finalement, le plan de Tsumugi réussi, l'Assassinat Mutuel débute, elle n'a pas été découverte comme meurtrière de Rantarô, et Kaede est exécutée. Chapitre 2 - Paradis presque Infernal Le lendemain, le groupe se rassemble dans la cafétéria en tentant d'oublier les événements de la veille. Tsumugi est l'un des personnages à remarquer que Shûichi n'a plus sa casquette. Miu en profite pour lui parler de ses lunettes, ce à quoi Tusmugi répond que si jamais elle les enlève, elle risque de révéler sa vraie nature sur le ton de la rigolade. Les Monokumers arrivent offrir aux participants des objets pour découvrir plus en détails les lieux. Tsumugi se retrouve aux côtés d'Himiko Yumeno et Shûichi à explorer le Laboratoire de Recherche d'Himiko. Elle feint découvrir la torche des souvenirs offerte par Monokuma en même temps que les autres. Après la découverte du motif, Tsumugi participe à la réunion des amis des insectes de Gonta Gokuhara. Elle est l'une des plus touchée par la situation, terrifiée par les insectes. Une fois libérée de la pièce, Tsumugi se dirige directement dans sa chambre, épuisée d'avoir autant paniqué. Le lendemain matin, Tsumugi retrouve les autres dans le gymnase pour le spectacle d'Himiko. Après avoir vu le cadavre de Ryôma Hoshi, elle commence à pleurer. Pendant l'enquête, elle se retrouve au Laboratoire de Recherche d'Himiko pour tenter d'élucider le mystère derrière son spectacle. Tsumugi plaint après la perte d'une figure maternelle comme Kirumi, coupable de ce crime, et l'encourage même à fuir son exécution. Chapitre 3 - L'école des morts vivants Le jour suivant, Tsumugi découvre avec les autres participants le véritable talent de Maki Harukawa. Au moment de découvrir les nouvelles salles disponibles, Tsumugi se joint à Gonta et Shûichi pour explorer le nouvel étage, assez morbide à son goût. Ensemble, ils visitent notamment les trois salles vacantes. Un peu après, ils se rejoignent tous pour activer une nouvelle torche des souvenirs. Le soir-même, Angie Yonaga vient voir Tsumugi pour lui proposer de rejoindre son Conseil des Étudiants, pour empêcher un nouveau meurtre d'arriver. Elle accepte, et semble vite devenir dépendante de la façon de penser et des paroles rassurantes d'Angie. A l'annonce du motif, Tsumugi laisse Angie parler de ressusciter un des morts, en étant toujours d'accord avec elle. Étant membre du Conseil, elle accepte même de suivre quelques règles strictes, comme ne pas sortir du dortoir la nuit, ou fermer la bouche d’égout menant à la Death Road of Despair. Un peu après, Angie prend dans ses bras Tsumugi, en reconnaissance de son apport au groupe, et l'aide à visualiser son dieu, un homme magnifique aux yeux rouges et au cheveux noirs, selon elle. Après la découverte du cadavre d'Angie, deux jours après que le motif ait été donné, Tsumugi prétend être clairement attristée de sa disparition, et soulève même l'hypothèse que ce soit l'un des fantômes des précédentes victimes du jeu qui l'ait tué. Si elle tente d'accuser Tenko Chabashira de ce crime par la suite, elle s'excuse d'avoir fait cela après sa mort, affirmant avoir eu tort de penser qu'elle était coupable. Chapitre 4 - Vivre et se laisser vivre La nouvelle extension de l'académie offre à Tsumugi la possibilité de visiter son propre Laboratoire de Recherche. Si elle semble assez déçue d'avoir un espace si grand simplement pour elle, elle profite de ce laboratoire pour parler à Shûichi de son ancien travail de barmaid. Elle sert une boisson faite maison à Shûichi, qui est charmé par la charisme et l'aisance de Tsumugi à cela. Un peu après, le groupe actionne une nouvelle torche, pour étendre encore plus leurs souvenirs de leur passé. Quelques jours après, Miu Iruma rassemble chaque joueur dans une salle où elle leur présente un programme informatique où leur conscience pourrait être transférée. Même si un peu réticente au début, Tsumugi finit par se connecter. Sa première réaction, une fois dans le programme, est d'être déçue de leurs avatars. Pour chercher le secret dont Monokuma leur avait parlé, Tsumugi se retrouve à explorer le manoir du programme aux côtés de Shûichi, Kokichi Ôma, Gonta et Kaito Momota, pendant que le reste du groupe explore la chapelle. Isolés de l'autre groupe, Elle décide d'aider Shûichi dans son enquête, et fouille le salle à manger pendant qu'il reste à côté dans la cuisine. Cependant, à ce moment là, Tsumugi remarque par la fenêtre l'avatar de Miu, ce qui la laisse perplexe, car celle-ci devrait être bloquée ailleurs. Au moment d'informer Shûichi de sa découverte, un bruit sourd se fait entendre dehors. Une fois déconnectés, ils découvrent le cadavre de Miu sur sa chaise, étranglée. Pendant ce procès de classe, Tsumugi est l'une des personnes les plus actives pour la défense de Gonta, prétextant qu'il ne serait jamais capable de tuer qui que ce soit et étant très compatissante avec lui quand il affirme ne pas comprendre la situation. En apprenant qu'il est bien coupable, Tsumugi prétend être dévastée. Chapitre 5 - Voyage sans passion ni fougue A cause des agissements de Kokichi la veille, Tsumugi commence à être sur ses gardes. Elle feint être terrifiée, pour accentuer le fait que Kokichi est potentiellement une menace au groupe. Après la découverte des nouveaux lieux, ils se rassemblent (sauf Kokichi qui est introuvable) à nouveau dans la cafétéria. Succédant à Gonta, Tsumugi informe tout le monde que le message sur la stèle dehors est désormais complet, et qu'il dit "Le monde appartient à Kokichi Ôma". Vu qu'aucune torche n'a été trouvée cette fois-ci, le groupe conclut que Kokichi a probablement dû la dérober. Le lendemain, Kaito affirme, qu'à cause de sa maladie, le groupe doit agir vite pour qu'il puisse tenir sa promesse de les laisser être libres. Il leur propose donc de profiter du fait que les Exisals soient hors état de nuire pour attaquer Monokuma, et en finir pour de bon. Si Tsumugi est assez froide envers cette idée au début, elle finit par se laisser convaincre après un discours encourageant de Kaito. Le soir, ils se retrouvent au gymnase où Kaito a préparé plusieurs armes venant du laboratoire de Maki. C'est à ce moment précis que Kokichi se montre enfin, accompagnés de vestiges de Miu : des électro-marteaux. Fatiguée de Kokichi, Maki le menace, mais se fait arrêter par le reste du groupe. Kokichi s'en va donc, affirmant ne plus les ennuyer à partir de maintenant. Avec les marteaux de Miu en mains, les survivants décident de retenter le Death Road of Despair. Pouvant désormais désactiver les pièges, le groupe parvient à la fin du tunnel, et découvrent avec horreur ce qui les y attend. En face d'eux se trouve le monde dévasté par les météorites. Incapables de respirer à cause de l'air trop pollué, ils finissent tous par s'évanouir. Une fois éveillés, Kokichi les félicite, et leur apprend que le monde actuel est en ruines, et qu'ils étaient les quelques survivants de l’humanité, condamnés à errer dans un vaisseau spatial avant de devoir s'entretuer. Il prétend ensuite être l'instigateur de Semestre d'Assassinat Scolaire, et convainc le groupe en utilisant une manette pouvant contrôler les Exisals. Cela n'est en fait qu'une ruse pour trouver le véritable instigateur, Tsumugi, qui se sent plus menacée que jamais par Kokichi. Il prend en otage Kaito, forçant le groupe à être sous pression constante, et redisparaît aussitôt. Si Tsumugi laissait faire Kokichi, alors l'état de désespoir dans lequel il avait plongé tous les joueurs risquait de faire stopper le jeu, ce que Tsumugi ne pouvait tolérer. Elle a donc dû mettre en place un plan de secours. La nuit suivante, elle se dirige donc dans la salle de classe truquée, dans laquelle elle peut créer les torches des souvenirs. Pour leur donner à nouveau espoir, Tsumugi décide de créer de faux souvenirs de l'Académie Kibôgamine, et de présenter Kokichi comme un Vestige du Désespoir. De plus, elle compte sur l'amour de Maki envers Kaito pour décider d'aller le sauver coûte-que-coûte. Dans sa précipitation, elle oublie que quelques détails de son histoire sont contradictoires avec d'autres souvenirs, ce que le groupe ne réalisera que plus tard. Le lendemain, une nouvelle torche attend donc le groupe dans la cafétéria. Ces faux souvenirs sont totalement pris au sérieux par les trois intéressés, qui bouillonnent d'agir à nouveau. Comme prévu, Maki tente de libérer Kaito le soir même, mais échoue et blesse Kokichi et Kaito au passage. Le lendemain matin, le groupe découvre un cadavre écrasé sous la presse, cependant, impossible de savoir qui est la victime entre Kaito et Kokichi. Il s'avère que ce n'était, en réalité, qu'une manigance de Kokichi pour montrer au groupe, et aux personnes visionnant le jeu, que le jeu n'était pas absolu, comme l'instigateur, et qu'il n'était pas tout puissant. En créant un meurtre insolvable, Kokichi prouverait qu'il a réussi à surpasser l'instigateur. Tsumugi n'avait donc aucune idée de la victime ou du coupable, et a dû se fier au jugement de Shûichi, heureusement pour elle, correct à nouveau. Kaito est donc découvert comme meurtrier, mais meurt de sa maladie avant que son exécution se finisse, ce qui est vu comme une petite victoire pour les survivants malgré tout. Le soir-même, Tsumugi se joint à Maki et Shûichi avec Himiko pour leur entraînement, dans l'espoir de réconforter les deux de la perte de leur ami. Cependant, leur réunion est coupée courte alors que K1-B0 commence à détruire l'académie. Chapitre 6 - Adieu Danganronpa Étonnée de voir K1-B0 agir ainsi, Tsumugi n'a pas d'autres choix que de continuer à jouer la comédie avec les trois autres survivants. K1-B0 descend vers eux, et les informe qu'il compte réduire en cendres cet endroit, même si cela implique qu'ils doivent tous mourir. Shûichi parvient à le convaincre de leur laisser un peu de temps pour enquêter sur l'académie une dernière fois. Ils ont donc jusqu'à l'aube pour découvrir les secrets de l'Académie de Prodiges Condamnés, sinon, ils mourront. Monokuma et les nouveaux Monokumers arrivent pour essayer de stopper K1-B0, laissant le champ libre aux quatre autres. Grâce à K1-B0 et aux autres survivants, de nombreuses nouvelles locations sont découvertes, et beaucoup d'indices récoltés. entre autres, le groupe parvient à entrer dans la salle secrète de la bibliothèque, là où Motherkuma les attend. Cette entité est capable de créer sur commande des Monokuma si le mot "procréer" est dit à voix haute par l'instigateur. Habilement, Tsumugi parvient à ne pas prononcer ce mot, ce que Shûichi ne manque pas de remarquer. Elle met aussi en avant le fait que Kaede ait une sœur jumelle, similarité avec Junko Enoshima. Himiko parvient, au passage, à découvrir le passage secret dans les toilettes des filles emprunté par Tsumugi lors du premier meurtre. Une fois le procès débuté, le cas du meurtre de Rantarô est vite abordé. Après quelques difficultés, Shûichi comprend finalement que Kaede n'a jamais tué Rantarô, mais que Tsumugi est coupable. En panique, Tsumugi tente de se défendre, mais Shûichi pointe aussi le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais dit le mot "procréer" devant Motherkuma. Une fois le dos face au mur, Tsumugi avoue tout, et se change pour se transformer en "Junko Enoshima 53". Si elle prétend qu'elle a juste agit seule, Shûichi la réfute en affirmant que des gens visionnent ce jeu, à cause de leurs souvenirs non cohérents. N'ayant plus d'autre choix, Tsumugi confirme les suspicions de Shûichi, et affirme que tous leurs souvenirs sont faux, et créés de toute pièce. En utilisant son talent, Tsumugi cosplay à tour de rôle chaque anciens participants de la Vie Lycéenne d’Assassinat Mutuel et la Vie Insulaire de l'Assassinat Mutuel, prétendant que les souvenirs des participants actuels s'arrêtent à eux. Tout ce jeu se passe dans un univers fictif, appelé Danganronpa, qui comprend 53 saisons de personnages forcés à s'entretuer. Elle affirme donc que tout cela se passe dans un monde calme et en paix, où les gens profitent de ce jeu morbide pour se divertir. De ce fait, eux ne sont que des personnages fictifs. Pour le prouver, Tsumugi montre même les enregistrements des auditions de certaines personnes, comme Kaede, Shûichi ou Kaito, voulant tous les trois participer à Danganronpa. Le désespoir engendré par cette découverte est sans précédent. C'est K1-B0 qui encourage chaque joueur à ne pas perdre espoir, et aller de l'avant malgré cette découverte absurde. Cependant, Tsumugi arrête rapidement son discours en lui disant que sa "voix intérieure" n'est rien d'autre que l'avis du public depuis le début. Malgré tout, K1-B0 affirme que le monde extérieur ne veut pas du désespoir de Tsumugi, ce à quoi elle répond qu'un monde si fan d'Assassinats Mutuels ne peut vouloir que ça. Pour continuer dans les codes Danganronpa, les deux décident de se battre une dernière fois, l'espoir contre le désespoir, la combat final. Maki et K1-B0 choisissent alors de se sacrifier pour laisser Himiko et Shûichi vivre. Cependant, Shûichi met en avant le fait que les deux camps sont trompeurs. Choisir l'espoir revient, selon lui, à autoriser de nouveaux Assassinats Mutuels à prendre place. De ce fait, Shûichi décide de ne simplement pas voter, et de ne choisir aucun camp. Ayant convaincu tout le monde d'arrêter ce jeu maintenant et pour de bon, ils se résignent tous à ne pas voter, quitte à mourir, ce qui agace Tsumugi. Finalement, Tsumugi abandonne son vote elle aussi, pour ne laisser personne gagner. Sans aucun vote, la situation est bloquée, car, après tout, s'ils sont capables de "mettre en danger leur vie pour arrêter Danganronpa, elle est aussi capable de le faire pour le continuer". Cela signifie donc que seul le vote de K1-B0 a de l'importance. Cependant, s'il veut ne pas voter non plus, le public n'est pas de cet avis. K1-B0 perd donc le contrôle, et Shûichi est laissé seul maître de la situation, entrain d'essayer de convaincre un monde entier de ne pas voter, et d'arrêter Danganronpa. Malheureusement pour Tsumugi, Shûichi réussit, et personne ne vote. Si elle essaie de convaincre les téléspectateurs de l'écouter, il est déjà bien trop tard, et leur choix est fait. Un monde sans Danganronpa n'ayant aucune saveur pour elle, Tsumugi plonge dans le désespoir et se laisse tuer par K1-B0. Le fait que son plan de génie échoue à la dernière seconde rend son imitation de Junko Enoshima encore plus parfaite que son exécution est semblable en tous poins, le sourire de Junko en moins. Tsumugi finit donc écrasée sous un rocher, et ainsi se termine le Semestre d'Assassinat Scolaire. Relations Shûichi Saihara Tsumugi ne se rapproche pas directement de Shûichi durant le Semestre d'Assassinat Scolaire mais elle semble avoir une confiance totale en lui et son talent de détective. De ce fait, elle n'a pas peur de s'en remettre à lui ou de se fier totalement à son jugement. Shûichi semble assez déçu d'apprendre qu'elle est l'instigatrice du jeu. Pendant ses temps-libres, Tsumugi lui parle de son travail de cosplayeuse, ce qui intéresse assez Shûichi, au point de bien vouloir essayer lui aussi. Gonta Gokuhara Tsumugi est assez proche de Gonta. Même s'ils parlent peu, Tsumugi semble vraiment l'apprécier et lui faire confiance. Elle est l'une des personnes les plus compatissante et patiente avec Gonta, et donne l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de tendresse pour lui. Quand il était accusé du meurtre de Miu Iruma, elle était l'une des premières à ne pas y croire. Kaede Akamatsu Kaede est tout de suite attirée par Tsumugi. Elle la trouve magnifique et charismatique, et semble l'apprécier grandement. De son côté, Tsumugi est plus neutre envers elle. Les deux se rapprochent un peu quand Tsumugi lui propose de venir ses ongles, mais la scène est vite interrompue par l'arrivée de Rantarô. Rantarô Amami Tsumugi, connaissant le rôle et la personnalité de Rantarô, ne l'aime pas vraiment. Elle le voit comme une personne "classique" voire ennuyante, et semble même parfois être jalouse de lui, comme lorsqu'il prend le relais pour venir les ongles de Kaede à sa place. K1-B0 En tant qu'autre membre de la Team Danganronpa, Tsumugi avait K1-B0 à l’œil. S'ils ne se côtoient que très peu dans le jeu, ils deviennent officiellement ennemis à partir du Chapitre 6, l'un incarnant l'espoir et l'autre le désespoir. C'est K1-B0 qui met fin aux jours de Tsumugi, en même temps que les siens, concluant pour de bon Danganronpa. Monokuma En tant que créatrice pour cette saison, et fan de Danganronpa, Tsumugi est proche de la mascotte de la série. Cependant, pendant tout le jeu elle cache ses véritables sentiments au profit de sa couverture. Elle prétend donc être effrayée et dégoûtée de Monokuma qui, de son côté, la voit comme une participante lambda. Trivia * Accuser quelqu'un d'autre pour son meurtre est une manœuvre déjà mise en place par Junko Enoshima dans Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, ''quand elle essayait d'accuser Kyôko Kirigiri du meurtre de Mukuro Ikusaba. Cependant, à la différence de Junko, le plan de Tsumugi a fonctionné. ** L’exécution de Tsumugi est une référence directe à celle de Junko, elle imite même le signe de la main caractéristique de l'antagoniste avant de mourir. * Durant le Chapitre 6 de [[Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony|''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony]], le seul personnage des deux premiers jeux que Tsumugi ne cosplay pas est Mukuro Ikusaba déguisée en Junko. Cependant, sa cravate est visible dans le décors, entrain de tourner autour d'elle, et des sprites d'elle peuvent être trouvées dans les dossiers du jeu. . * Quand Tsumugi parle de sa vision d'un "dieu aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges" durant le Chapitre 3, il est possible qu'elle fasse référence à Izuru Kamukura, ou bien Takumi Hijirihara. * Sa réplique anglaise destinée à Rantarô Amami : "he should blow up forever since he was being a total normie" (litt. "Il devrait exploser pour toujours, vu qu'il agissait comme un normie.") est inspirée d'une phrase classique japonaise (リア充爆発しろ！, Rea-Juu bakuhatsu shiro!) qui est utilisée par les nolife pour se moquer des personnes vivant une vie bien remplie du point de vue de la société. * Dans son Laboratoire de Recherche se trouve deux mannequins à gauche portant les tenues de Sachika Hirasaka et Yuma Mashirodu jeu Zanki Zero: Last Beginning ''(article anglais) de Spike Chunsoft. * Si ses cosplays son comptés, Tsumugi est le personnage de l'univers ''Danganronpa qui possède le plus de sprites. * Tsumugi partage la même doubleuse anglaise que Sayaka Maizono, Chihiro Fujisaki, et Alter Ego, Dorothy Elias-Fahn. * Dans un sondage créé par MyNavi, les fans de Danganronpa ont voté pour Tsumugi comme le personnage le moins populaire de Danganronpa V3. * Le magazine de jeux-vidéos japonais Dengeki a tenu deux sondages de popularité du 27 Avril 2017 au 22 Mai 2017, le premier en ligne, le second grâce à des cartes postales. Le sondage en ligne a déterminé Tsumugi comme personne le moins aimé de Danganronpa V3, tandis que celui par cartes la plaçait 10ème. Catégorie:Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Exécutés Catégorie:Feminins Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Morts